


Не может сопротивляться лунному свету

by Akitai



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Покахонтас наконец понимает Накому.





	Не может сопротивляться лунному свету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Fight The Moonlight.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410475) by [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip). 



Покахонтас всегда знала, что Накома немного… стесняется мужчин. Она знала, и ей было все равно, они проводили некоторое время вместе, Накома ей нравилась, и она не собиралась влезать в ее личную жизнь. В конце концов Накома признает, что она… не фанатка мужчин их племени, Покахонтас понимает это чувство и все же только через несколько недель, когда Покахонтас отдыхает на кукурузном поле и смотрит на луну, она понимает по-настоящему. Накома пришла, чтобы найти ее, и теперь они вдвоем лежат бок о бок, болтая, смеясь и смотря на луну. Луна точно такая же, как и всегда, но все же что-то изменилось.

Через какое-то время Накома замолкает и придвигается ближе, ее лицо в нескольких дюймах от лица Покахонтас и они лежат, смотря друг на друга, пока Покахонтас не сдается и не притягивает подругу к себе, так что ее голова ложится на ее грудь. Дыхание Накомы учащается, и Покахонтас улыбается. И мягко ее целует. Этот поцелуй нужен им уже какое-то время и, когда Накома вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться, Покахонтас притягивает ее назад, теперь уже страстно целуя, отказываясь отпустить. Она знает склонности Накомы уже давно и ей все равно. Она любит свою подругу в том смысле, которого пока полностью не понимает.


End file.
